Sookie's Sister
by stina222
Summary: Sookie's sister comes home from college to find out that her sister is all types of involved with vampires. What happens when she gets sucked into their world. Even more so, what happens when she meets Eric and Godric? Godric/OC, maybe a little Eric/OC.


Chapter 1

I took one last look around my room and couldn't help but frown. This year went by so incredibly fast. It feels like just yesterday I was awkwardly meeting people at orientation. But alas, I have officially completed my first year of college. My dorm room is completely empty and it's time to return to my small hometown of Bon Temps, Louisiana. I let out a deep sigh and ran my hand through my hair. Of course I am relieved that summer is here; no more school work, but honestly, I love school. Or maybe I should say, I love the college atmosphere- parties, bars, and most importantly, Greek life. I'm really not looking forward to returning to Bon Temps where all there is to do is work and hang out with my sister. All of my close friends have permanently moved away, signing leases and getting apartments. I desperately wish I could, but unfortunately, I don't have mommy and daddy to pay my rent. I am that stereotypical broke college student. I start walking towards my car and the closer I get, the more depressed I feel.

I get home at 3:00 just as I had planned. I barely open my truck door when I hear screaming.

"ANA!" My head shoots up and I can't help the smile that creeps onto my face. I see my brother running towards me.

"Miss me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Just a little," replied my brother as he engulfed me in a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you to," I reply, "Where's Sookie?" I ask as I pull back. I looked at him and saw that he was avoiding eye contact.

"Uh I don't know really, she said she had some stuff to take care of." I raised my eye brow at that. Obviously there's more to it than that since he won't even look me in the eye but I decide to let it go..for now.

"Alrighty then, well let's start unloading." As we unloaded my stuff from my truck, I couldn't help but think about how much I did miss my siblings. I haven't seen them since I left for school in August. I spent my Thanksgiving holiday working back at school and I spent my Christmas break in Florida with my best friend. My brother Jason is 22 and about 5'10. He has dirty blonde hair and deep chocolate eyes and is one of those guys who is attractive and he knows it. My sister Sookie is far less conceded than him. She is 27, 5'4, with more blonde hair and brown eyes. I'm the youngest of the bunch and sort of the black sheep I guess you could say. I'm 5'6 and I just turned 19 and instead of having blonde hair like my siblings, I have brown hair with caramel like highlights. Also, instead of brown eyes, mine are greenish blue. My brother and sister get their looks from our mom while I look more like my father. After unloading, we proceeded to unpack. By the time we were done, it was dark out and my old bedroom looked as if I had never even left.

"Okay Jason, it's 9:00 and I still haven't gotten a single text or call from Sookie. She knew that I was going to be home today. What is she really up to?" He started to get fidgety and once again avoided eye contact with me.

"Well, Sookie kinda got herself mixed up with some vamps and all she really said was that she had some stuff to take care of. I bet she's at that vampire bar now."

Vampires? Of all people to get involved with vampires, honestly I never would have guessed that it would have been Sookie. She's too… innocent and naïve for her own good.

"What vampire bar? And what exactly is she doing getting caught up with vampires?"

"Shes dating vampire Bill and well she lets the guy who owns the bar use her mind reading abilities. It's called Fangtasia." How ironic.

"Okay, thanks Jason."

"You're not going to get yourself mixed up with this are you now? Please Ana, stay out of it. Don't get involved with those things."

"It's okay Jason, I understand." He nods at me, accepting my answer and leaves me alone with my thoughts. I know the logical thing to do would be to stay here and wait for Sookie to get home. She's 27, she is a grown women who can take care of herself, but she's also.. Sookie. Ignorant and naïve. I'm not saying I am all knowing and better than her, but Sookie has always been too nice and trustful. It's not that I don't trust her to take care of herself, it's that I don't trust other people with her and especially with her mind reading abilities, I don't want her being manipulated and taken advantage of. Like my sister, I also have abilities. I also can read minds but I also have the ability to see past, present, and future. In addition to this, I have empathetic abilities. Meaning, I can read other people's emotions and when I make contact with a person, I can push feelings onto them or take them away. I don't exactly have the ability to control all of my powers, but I am working on it. While I was away at college, I did a lot of research. I still don't know for sure what I am. What I do know, is that Sookie and I have to be something more than human. But what, I do not know.

I decided to look up Fangtasia and once I got the address, I changed my clothes. I changed into a more vampire approved outfit: black high wasted shorts, crop top, black leather jacket, and black boots. I grabbed my keys and headed out to find my sister. Once again, I know I shouldn't meddle and that she is capable of taking care of herself, but I arrived in town at 3 and she hasn't replied to a single one of my texts or calls. It worries me.

I parked and got out of my truck and saw that the line was wrapped around the building. This had to be at least an hour wait. Excuse my language but, fuck that. I took out my fake I.D. that stated I was 21 and walked right to the front of the line. This would either work one of two ways. 1. They would recognize me as important for I am Sookie's sister and Sookie is a valuable asset to them or 2. They would tell me to fuck off and go to the back of the line. Actually, there's a third option to. They could just kill me. I worked my way to the front, ignoring the shouts and complaints of others. I kept my head held up high and my face as impassive as possible. I wanted to give off an aura of confidence. The closer I got, I was able to make out the bouncer. A women who looked to be in her thirties and who looked bored as ever to be there. I walked right up to her and her eyebrow shot up. I held up my I.D.

"I'm Anastasia Stackhouse. Sookie's sister. I heard she was here and require her immediate attention." I try to sound as professional and confident as I possibly can.

"Sookie's sister you say? I wasn't aware she had one." She leaned in to me and I could tell she was smelling me, "you defiantly smell like her. Follow me." I followed her inside and took in my surroundings. I couldn't help but internally laugh at how cliché this bar was. I noticed a couple of vampire's heads shoot up and look at me but I tried not to pay too much attention. She brought us up to a door and proceeded to walk in.

"Eric, this human claims to be Sookie's sister." I walk in behind her and immediately see my sister stand up. At least she's alive. I look at the man next to her that stands up, Eric as he is called. I tried not to show on my face just how much I was impressed. Eric was extremely tall with shoulder length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I couldn't help but wonder just how old he was.

"Ana! What in sams heck are you doin here?" I snapped my gaze to look at Sookie.

"You didn't return any of my calls or texts. Jason told me of your extra curricular activities as of late so it is only logical that I would be worried."

'Doesn't mean you had to come out here! It's not safe for you!"

"I'll be the judge of that." I look behind me at the women who let me in, "Thank you.."

"Pam" she replies with a sly smile.

"Pam" I say back with a smirk. I then direct my gaze to 'Eric'.

"Anastasia Stackhouse. It's a pleasure to meet you.." I stick my hand out and he grabs it. Just as his skin touches mine, I begin to get flooded with images. I saw him with long hair and wearing black ripped clothing with a fur coat, fighting with a sword. This was his past. I knew he was old-I don't know all things history but it defiantly seemed like he was from perhaps the Viking ages.

"Eric Northman" he bends down and kisses my hand. My stomach turns but I play it cool. "And the pleasure is all mine Miss Stackhouse."

"You can call me Ana."

"Ana" he says with a smirk.

'Don't look at my sister like that Eric! She's barely 19!" I couldn't help but smile at my sister's protective behavior.

"How is it that I never knew you had a sister Sookie?" She turned and looked at me.

"I was trying to keep you out of this and protect you. I don't want you involved with this stuff."

"You knew it was only a matter of time before I returned Sookie and I would have bound to find out sooner or later; especially with our abilities."

"Our abilities?" Eric asks.

"That's none of your business Eric. If you want my help, leave my sister alone and out of this." I loved Sookie and I know she was just protecting me but I hate when people speak for me. Besides, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to get involved. I know this is incredibly selfish but I couldn't help to think, vampires are loaded. Money is noting to them. Maybe if I offered my services to him, I would be able to get money to pay off my student loans. My gifts are more advanced than Sookie's so I would be more of an asset.

"Yes, OUR abilities. We are both gifted." I replied.

"And what exactly are you gifted with?"

"You don't have to answer him Ana" Sookie says as she raises her voice. I continue looking at Eric with my best poker face.

"I, like my sister, am a telepath. I am also a seer and empath. I have yet to perfect my talents, but I have begun to gain more control over them and strengthen them."

"A seer you say? As in you can see the future?"

"Yes. Like I said, I have yet to perfect this gift. It is still unpredictable and I cannot always control what I see." It was getting late and I wanted to leave him hanging. I wanted him to beg to know more. "I would be happy to explain more tomorrow night and even discuss the possibility of me assisting you in the future. For now though I must take my leave. I came here to ensure Sookie's safety and now that I see she is in capable hands, I would like to retire." I knew I sounded old as all hell speaking like this but I hoped Eric would take me seriously if I sounded as so. I looked at Sookie and I could tell she wasn't happy with me.

"I will leave with her. You have my answer Eric, yes I will help you. I will be here first thing tomorrow night." Sookie started collecting her things and I looked to Eric who was staring me down. I held his stare for as long as I could though, eventually my eyes were burning and I was feeling very intimidated. He nodded.

"Very well, I hope to see you tomorrow as well Ana." I nodded and turned around to leave. I could hear Sookie as she followed me out of the bar. Once we got outside and away from wandering eyes she grabbed my arm.

"We're going to have to talk when we get home."


End file.
